


【batfam+喪鐘家】如果我小孩不像你的一樣傻逼就不會… (全員貓化，微量sladejay，授翻)

by thesoleil



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: Gen, People Turned Into Cats, Your Kids Are Way Dumber Than Mine!
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoleil/pseuds/thesoleil
Summary: 在魔法領域斯萊德·威爾遜沒有任何可靠的聯絡人，每當他們試圖愚弄他就不可避免地造成斯萊德把他們全部殺光，所以他去找蝙蝠俠尋求幫助，因為他倆現在都在同一條船上。由於某些斯萊德無法理解的愚蠢原因，喬伊和羅絲跑進去一間把他們都變成貓的屋子，猜猜是誰跟在後頭？當然是杰森·陶德和迪克·格雷森，所以現在蝙蝠俠別無選擇，只能幫助他把那群小崽子找回來。事情就是如此，當然，如果斯萊德能忍住不先殺掉蝙蝠俠。
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Slade Wilson, Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Kudos: 4





	1. 韋恩莊園

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheFightingBull](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFightingBull/gifts).
  * A translation of [If Only My Kids Weren't As Stupid As Yours...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706346) by [TheFightingBull](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFightingBull/pseuds/TheFightingBull). 



斯萊德·威爾遜與布魯斯·韋恩站在韋恩莊園中寬敞的私人辦公室裡，在任何其他的夜晚或白天都會隨即發生某種戰鬥，無論是互相算計還是對力量的拚搏甚至是一輪互毆。但這不是斯萊德這次拜訪哥譚億萬富翁的原因。他們沒時間玩那些小遊戲，儘管雙方都不會承認，但他們的實力太過相當，以致於無法得到一名決定性的贏家。

“你有什麼線索？”布魯斯問。

“他們四個全都變成了 _貓_ ，”斯萊德咆哮道。

布魯斯不耐煩地哼了一聲，幾乎要咧嘴笑出來了，“我不知道你討厭貓，斯萊德。”

斯萊德冷笑了一下，他立刻想到一句惡毒的反擊，這證明了他有多麼想念對方的其中一名搭檔。不過他沒有說出來。是的，斯萊德鄙視貓咪，至於 _為什麼_ 和布魯斯沒關係，斯萊德不需要哥譚的黑暗騎士知道他有多容易被這種完全不具服從性的特定物種搞的心緒不寧，不過如果他足夠了解斯萊德和他的掌控慾，那應該是一就能看出來的。

“我有點驚訝你會來找我幫忙，斯萊德，即使這件事確實牽涉到我，我也會認為你會自行處理，”布魯斯回答。

斯萊德克制住不翻白眼，但幾乎沒有做到，“你在魔法界的人脈遠比我的可靠。”

“喪鐘不會交朋友也不會跟人保持友好關係，還真讓我驚訝，”億萬富翁嘲笑道，很明顯所有的知更鳥都是跟誰學的頂嘴。

“也許我只是拒絕冒險讓喬伊和羅絲餘生都被困在貓的身體裡。”

布魯斯瞇起眼睛，“那麼告訴我，斯萊德，是傑森和迪克把自己變成貓的，還是你明知道會發生什麼仍然把他們送去幫助 _你的_ 孩子，藉以爭取我的幫助？”

他忍不住對布魯斯的想法露出自得的笑，除了沒禮貌，偏執和被迫害妄想症也是來自於布魯斯。

“老實說，韋恩，我可沒辦法說我有產生過這種想法。”斯萊德對布魯斯露出大大的、刻薄的笑容，“不過現在這讓我思考，你這麼想是不是因為換成你是我就會這麼做了。”

布魯斯沒有回答他就改變了話題，“為什麼把我們的孩子變成貓？這樣吧，為什麼要追捕我們的孩子？我知道我沒接到索要他們任何一個的贖金。”

皺著眉頭，斯萊德 _真的_ 翻了個白眼，“什麼時候這座城市的法師和術士需要變成怪人的藉口了。”

又一次，布魯斯在對斯萊德偷笑時扮演了羅賓的角色，“小心點，你暴露你的年紀了。”

斯萊德瞪著布魯斯，“不好意思？”

“怪人？有點老派，你不覺得嗎？

在他克制住自己之前，斯萊德咬緊牙關，這是他臉上唯一允許洩漏的情緒，但他仍然很生氣自己暴露了這樣的訊息。那面部抽搐會是最後一次顯示他是否被布魯斯的評論冒犯或激怒的情報。

年輕的男人正在弄他的手機，身上穿著配套的時髦海軍藍西服和領帶，看上去像是一名現代社會中的大人物。通常斯萊德很討厭他的搭檔或孩子們無視他然後把注意力放在他們的手機上，但他不會對此發表評論。布魯斯已經挖苦了他的年齡；斯萊德拒絕忍受另一句諷刺。

“據我們所知，那女人住家周圍有一圈魔法結界，任何穿過屏障的人都會變成貓。”布魯斯說，他繼續閱讀上頭的文字和發訊息，“我正在等關於你和我可以做什麼防止自己受到影響的信息。”

斯萊德雙臂交叉在胸前，“你覺得裡頭有幾隻貓？”

“考慮到屏障的半徑和周圍的人口，以及小鎮那邊增加的失蹤人員案件？”布魯斯來回傾斜他的頭，好像在計算他的回應。“至少兩打。”

沉默充斥著他們之間的空氣，斯萊德立刻注意到缺乏了羅賓聰明的混蛋勁兒。這證明了布魯斯實際上有多思念兩個年長的兒子，他代替了他們以往發言的位置。

“給了瘋狂貓夫人一個全新的定義，”布魯斯喃喃道。

斯萊德不會大聲說出來，但他想念這話從迪克或傑森聽到的感覺，從布魯斯·韋恩那兒聽到這句話就是不太對勁，它失去了所有的能量和個性。如果是迪克說的話聽起來會逗趣又騷氣，若是從傑森口中聽見的話會是粗魯而尖銳的。斯萊德自己的孩子不是會說俏皮話的人。至少，就斯萊德所知並不是。他們已經在泰坦待了一段時間，所以也許他們現在更像前羅賓們了。

“我們到底要不要行動？”斯萊德不耐煩地低吼，只是為了讓他的思緒離開四名失蹤的義警，以及忽略掉他有多擔心他們。

“耐心點，斯萊德。我們知道他們在哪。”布魯斯顯然裝作鎮定自若，“我們只需要等待更多的信息，然後再去救援他們。”


	2. 籬笆外圍

現在斯萊德·威爾遜是喪鐘，布魯斯·韋恩是蝙蝠俠。他們站在老舊破敗社區中的一間廢棄房的屋頂上，在那兒他們的孩子們全都變成了貓。這間房子就在魔法屏障的外面，讓他們有機會觀察來來往往的人們以及棲息其中的許多貓咪。

令他們震驚的是，他們看到一個憤怒的年輕人走近了屏障，這名男子實際上被咒語給 _驅離_ 了，這讓斯萊德的血液沸騰。他艱難地繞著外圍走，當他認為不值得再多花力氣弄清楚到底得走多遠才能到達目的地時，居然強行穿過了屏障！

然後他當然變成了該死的貓。

“很顯然，”斯萊德抱怨道，“我們的孩子蠢到讓這事發生在自己頭上，我不是很想幫他們了。”

布魯斯同意的哼了聲，但沒有動作，他在面罩的白色鏡片後面緊緊盯著屋子。最後，蝙蝠俠發了言，“但是我們已經來了。”

他朝蝙蝠俠比中指，不在乎億萬富翁是不是懶得抬眼看。斯萊德並不是比布魯斯還想拋棄變成貓的兒子女兒，但如果他們讓那四個小兔崽子自己想辦法也是他們活該。

儘管如此，斯萊德還是對他們明顯缺乏常識感到沮喪。

“你本來以為 _你的_ 一個孩子變成一隻貓，另一個就會回去求助，”斯萊德評論道，主要是為了激怒一下順帶招惹他的敵人。

蝙蝠俠終於轉過頭，而他那鋼鐵般的藍色眼睛瞇起的時候，鏡片消失了，“ _你的_ 孩子也差不多。”

憑藉超強的自制力，斯萊德抵抗住朝蝙蝠俠來一拳的衝動，但是只有這一回，他不得不承認布魯斯的評價和斯萊德的一樣正確。不可否認斯萊德對羅絲和喬伊感到非常失望，他很容易地在蝙蝠俠身上讀到同樣的對傑森和迪克的失望，他們四個 _本該_ 做得更好，都在不同時間待過同一組該死的團隊，他們都接受過類似的訓練！

天曉得到底他們是怎麼讓自己變成貓的？

“你確定四個人都直接走進去了？”蝙蝠俠問道，顯然與年輕的義警團隊感到同樣的煩惱。

斯萊德在面具後嗤之以鼻，點了點頭，“根據我的消息來源，那群白痴們就是這麼做的。”他走近屋頂的邊緣，“覺得會有另一個泰坦或他們的朋友在那兒嗎？也許他們知道會發生什麼，還想出了一個擺脫困境的計劃？”

蝙蝠俠沉重地嘆了口氣，好像斯萊德竟膽敢用一些理論和問題打斷他那寶貴的沉思一樣。他怎麼敢？他從黑衣的男人身上移開目光，低頭凝視著那座完全被魔法屏障覆蓋的房子，顯然它就是所提及的魔法的源頭。

“可能其中一組或兩組人都相信他們能想辦法出來，而結果沒有做到。”蝙蝠俠終於開口了，“他們四個可能有一個計劃，但是現在無法實施，或者可能需要全部四人而他們正在努力逃脫。”

“不，”斯萊德搖了搖頭，“他們四個都會試圖在逃出去之前解決掉威脅。”

蝙蝠俠抬頭看著他，然後搖了搖頭。是的，斯萊德討厭不確定的狀況，特別是他凝視著的煙囪突然開始飄出不祥的煙氣。

“認為那是個女巫而且她正在吃他們嗎？”

斯萊德的評論讓蝙蝠俠因為試圖旋過身來瞪他而差點從屋頂摔下去，斯萊德笑了，希望他有，看到偉大又可怕的哥譚蝙蝠由於一句無聊的發言從屋頂上掉下來，至少會是很有趣的程度，如果布魯斯·韋恩穿著全套蝙蝠俠裝備掉下屋頂，幾乎會讓這個想像變得更加美味可口。

“那是在燒木頭，喪鐘，我們都知道！”蝙蝠俠惱火道，“別告訴我你沒法分辨燃燒的肉和木頭之間的區別！我們的孩子 _沒有_ 被吃掉。”

他聳了聳肩，不是很確定的樣子。另外，繼續這個病態的假設有讓蝙蝠俠壓力倍增的額外好處。

“你知道，你和……一樣病態。”蝙蝠抱怨道，他嚥回了他們倆都知道的那個名字。

“和誰？”

“你知道是誰。”蝙蝠俠移開了視線，凝視著那所房子，令人憂心忡忡的濃煙逸出了煙囪。

“我們還在等什麼？”斯萊德不耐煩地命令道。

有一瞬間他以為蝙蝠俠不會回答。“ 扎塔娜，”他平靜地說，“她會給我們提供一些物品，防止我們被變形，詛咒，施魔法或被扭曲。但是需要時間，所以有耐心點。”

斯萊德在屋頂的邊緣坐了下來，並不是因為他累了，而是因為無聊。他不喜歡依靠任何人的造物的想法，尤其是他所知的魔法師相當年輕，並且在自己的專業領域遠遠比斯萊德想要殺掉的那個還要經驗不足，感覺他們正盲目地靠著一個計劃前行，就像他們自己的孩子一樣。

也許他們的四個白痴孩子強迫自己越過屏障的原因是因為他們也攜帶著本該保護自己的附魔物，實際上，現在他想到了這一點，那麼如果要他原諒他們其中任何一個如此該死的愚蠢就僅限於這種情況，親眼看到一個人必須多麼堅持才能進入讓整件事更丟臉，因為四個人中沒有人想到應該回頭去尋求幫助。

“她應該隨時會到，”蝙蝠俠發言了，“一旦我們進去就不准殺人，喪鐘。”

斯萊德哼了一聲。“如果我發現一小撮證據證明那女巫一直在吃她的受害者，我就會重新呈現糖果屋的結局，這是我唯一給出的承諾。”

蝙蝠俠的嘴唇下墜成憂慮的弧度，但他沒有爭論，相反地他雙臂交叉在胸前，“你是 _真的_ 在擔心她正在把他們吃掉，是嗎？”

斯萊德站起身咕噥道，“故事總是有來頭的，蝙蝠俠。”


End file.
